Forbidden Love
by David the Scottish werewolf
Summary: the norse gods unite with the greeks to defeat Kronos and prevent the end of the world as we know it. the Norse gods fall but thier legacies move on. Bromner the son of Thor is sent to help the greek demi-gods. he and thaila are forbidden to love but do
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**A/N: hey guys sorry for the crappy background info but it is giving you some really good background on my main character. I appoligize to the guy who inspired me for forgetting your user name and storyname. I liked your idea fo norse demigods so I decided to make the idea grow by writing my own fan-fiction. Hope you'll just skim over this quickly and go read chapter one. The guy who started it al can pm me and ill reread his fanfic and make acknowledge him for the idea of a child of Thor with great power. This story is dedicated to him. if ya like my stories read my pokemon fanfic im writing with thundercloud7 she's the better author so hope ya enjoy it. its on her account though**_

Bromner Thorson was sixteen years old. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair. His sky blue eyes had the haunted look of someone who has witnessed death. He did poorly in school because of his ADHD and was Dyslexic. If you were to see him you would probally assume he was just a normal human. Your assumption would be wrong because Bromner is not completely human. He is a son of thor the norse god of thunder. Yes the gods do exist. All of the norse and greek gods are real. They live here in north America. The greek gods live in the united states while the norse gods live in Canada.

The gods would occaisionally have children with mortals. These children are known as demigods. These halfbloods are generally raised by their mortal parents until the power of their godly parents kicks in. this generally occurs when a halfblood reaches the age of twelve. When a demigod becomes stronger the monsters of myths start to hunt them.

Bromner resembles his father greatly. Like his father bromner is muscled and tall. He looks like a Viking beserker. Bromner was raised by his adoptive mother from the age of five in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. All went fine until his twelf birthday when he was attacked by a large group of frost giants. The giants had sensede that bromner was a child of their hated enemy thor.

If it wasn't for his friend Katlyn who turned out to be a Valkrye which is the norse version of an angel, Bromner would have been killed by the frost giants. Katlyn took Bromner to camp Halbmenschen which is one of the few safe havens for demigods in the world. Camp Halbmenschien is located in the rockymountains.

While at camp Halbmenschen Bromner learned that he was a son of Thor the Thunder god. Bromner was given a hammer that was like his fathers great hammer Mojolin. The hammer is yet to be named. The hammer like its greater counterpart can only be lifted by a child of thor or thor himself. He could throw his hammer and it would return to his hand when he wished. As a son of thor he could control the thunder and lightning but not his temper.


	2. ch 1: Two worlds collide

Chapter 1

**A/N: All criticism is appreciated even flames. If yaw don't like it after chapter five feel free to stop reviewing. Special thanks to my friend who gave me the name for the camp name. I own nada of the characters cept for the obvious ones. Help me in anyway you can give suggestions if you desire. . Any norse mythology lovers are allowed to tear this story to shreds if they can give me the right facts to make this story better. Now for the story. dont forget to check out thundercloud7's stories after this chappie**

The dwarf Vargisnirn who was the camp director told everyone at camp Halbmenschen that there would be a party to celebrate the coming of summer. When Bromner had asked Katlyn if she wanted to go to the party with him she replied by saying; "as much as I would enjoy going with you, I can't because I am going with someone else. Anyway you could go to the party with almost any other girl why would you take me"?

He had been rendered speechless because he had been in love with Katlyn since the day he met her. For some reason Katlyn was not interested in him. Bromner watched as she walked away. After thinking for a while he decided that he would go to the party alone.

As soon as he walked into the mess hall where the party was taking place a large group of girls looked his way. Some of them whispered saying to each other, " he has no date". Three girls stood up and ran towards Bromner with open arms. Seconds later the three girls had tackled him to the ground. He tried to sit up but the combined weight of the three girls kept him pinned to the ground.

Bromner groaned and said, "Corrina Alexia and Amber what in the name of the gods was that for". Corrina who was tall, skinny, pale skinned with long red hair and jade green eyes, sat up and just giggled. Alexia who was petite with freckles, black hair and brown eyes, just smiled and got off of his left leg. Amber who had blond hair and baby blue eyes simply blushed before crawling up his chest so that her whole body rested on his. Amber boldly kissed him moaning as he involuntarily kissed back. As they pulled apart Amber whispered seductively; "I will get off you if I can be your girlfriend, I want to be your date for all of eternity". ***Author's note (oh ye gods *David gags violently)* **

Bromner was filled with rage at the fact that Amber was trying to seduce him and almost did. He let electricity flow through his body and into the girl on top of him. Amber leapt into the air with a shriek of pain and anger. Bromner quickly leapt to his feet and got slapped in the face by Amber. "I know you want me, why else would you let me kiss you. You're an ass hole Bromner but I can't help loving you", Amber shrieked hysterically at him. 'Damn nymphomaniacs I hate them', Bromner thought to himself before walking away and searching for Katlyn.

He spotted Katlyn chatting with a couple of other Valkreyes. Bromner started towards Katlyn weaving through the large crowd of people along the way. He stopped when he heard his father shout: "Bromner my son come over here"! Bromner grudgingly walked towards his father. Thor had his hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing shorts and a shirt with the marvel version of Thor on it. Beside his father was a man with white hair and beard. The man appeared to be wearing an ancient Greek robe generally worn by ancient Greek kings.

As Bromner drew closer the two men looked up from their conversation that they were having in ancient Greek. The white haired man said: "Ah so ye must be Bromner. Thy father was just telling me about thee". Bromner raised an eyebrow and looked at his father in confusion.

"Son this is Zeus the Greek lord of the sky. He was just telling me that the Greek gods are in need of our help as an ancient evil has returned from its long slumber. He has also told me of how a group of Greek demigods including his own daughter, who is your age, are attempting to battle this evil. I would like for you and Katlyn to go their aid", Thor said in his deep voice.

"I will do as you wish father", Bromner said, dipping his head in respect. "I was hoping that thee and thy friend would accompany me to camp half blood tonight", said Zeus.

Ten minuets later Bromner and Katlyn were standing with Zeus outside of the mess hall. Suddenly they disappeared and reappeared in front of a large house. Zeus quickly led Bromner and Katlyn towards the front door of the house. Zeus opened the door and walked into the house. Bromner and Katlyn followed closely.

Bromner noticed that a group of teenagers were gathered around a table and discussing battle plans. There was a centaur with the teenagers. Zeus walked up to this Centaur and whispered something in his ear. The Centaur frowned before saying: "Okay everyone these two here were sent here by the Norse gods to aide us in fighting Kronos. What were your names"?

" I am Bromner Thorson and this is Katlyn, she is a valkrye", Bromner said calmly.

A boy with black hair and sea green eyes stood up and said: "Hi my name is Percy Jackson and I am a son of Poseidon". Percy reached out and grabbed Bromner's hand. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Percy went flying across the room and slammed into a wall. Percy slowly stood up and glared at Bromner. An ugly girl got up from the table and walked up to Bromner and said; "that was awesome. I am Clarisse daughter of Ares the god of war by the way".

"God of war, ha every Norse god is a god of war. What is your father really? God of ugly children", Bromner said cruelly, while trying his hardest not to laugh at that the Greeks needed a god of war. Clarisse blushed scarlet. There was a burst of laughter from a girl dressed as a punk rocker. Bromner noticed her blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hello Bromner I am Thaila daughter of Zeus. My father told me about you", said the girl seductively. Bromner could not tear his eyes off of her.

"What is wrong why you can't take your eyes off of me", She asked teasingly.

"WHAT I am not staring at you", Bromner replied defensively while blushing.

"Sure you weren't", She replied with a snort of laughter.

"Okay everyone now that we all know each other why don't we go to our cabins. Bromner I have been asked by Zeus to let you stay in his cabin with his daughter Thaila", said Chirion.

"Oh great I have to stay in a cabin alone with a guy who can't take his eyes off of me", Thaila muttered. "Okay Bromner follow me", she added. She led Bromner out of the front doors, down the hill and into a place where the cabins stood. She led him up to a white cabin made of white marble.

As she opened the oak door a cool gust of wind came rushing out. Thaila tripped on entering the cabin. Bromner leapt in front of her and caught her before she could hit the ground. Bromner let go of her and helped her to her feet. Once she was back on her feet Thaila grinned and said thank you. Thaila then showed Bromner where he would be sleeping before going to bed herself.

Bromner thought about the events that had occurred today. He got tackled by three lovesick girls, rejected by Katlyn, he learned that the Greek gods exist; he had met the beautiful daughter of Zeus. Bromner asked himself why he could not get Thaila's beautiful face out of his mind. He could not understand why he was so attracted to her. He kept asking himself these questions until he fell asleep.

**A/N: don't forget to push the review button **

**VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<strong>

**Vvvvvvvvvvv**

**V**


End file.
